Garde à Vous Contest
by OSContestTwilight
Summary: Concours d'OS sur l'univers militaire. Simples militaires ou hauts gradés, des réservistes travaillant dans le civil ou tout simplement des gens attirés par ce monde à part entière, les personnages de la saga peuvent rattachés à l'armée de terre, de l'air, la marine, les missions spéciales etc… Inventez à Edward & Bella, Kate & Garrett etc... une vie militaire dès le 01/02/15!


**REGLES ET CONDITIONS DU « Garde à vous » Contest**

Qu'ils soient simples militaires ou hauts gradés, des réservistes travaillant dans le civil ou tout simplement des gens attirés par ce monde à part entière, les personnages de la saga peuvent rattachés à l'armée de terre, de l'air, la marine, les missions spéciales etc…

Le couple choisi pour vos OS peut se rencontrer dans une caserne, pendant une mission, être déjà en couple dans le civil…  
>Dans vos OS, l'univers militaire doit apparaître et être décrit un maximum, selon vos connaissances, vos recherches ou votre imagination.<p>

***O*o*O*o*O***

**1 - Règles élémentaires du concours d'OS**

-Votre OS devra obligatoirement être inédit et le restera jusqu'à la fin du concours. Par la suite, vous pourrez très bien le continuer ou le laisser tel quel !

-Votre texte devra contenir un **minimum **de **2000** mots (hors titre et en-tête) et un **maximum** de **10 000** mots.

-**3 OS maximum** par auteur, les duos ou trios sont autorisés, si vous souhaitez écrire avec d'autres auteurs mais cela compte comme une participation.

-Votre texte devra être rédigé dans un français correct et avec un minimum de fautes d'orthographe, mais les étourderies, ça arrive. Langage SMS interdit. Demandez de l'aide à une relectrice si vous avez besoin.

-Vos écrits devront être sous rated M, à cause de l'univers militaire et de ce que vous pourrez décrire dans vos OS, du langage vulgaire et de la présence **OBLIGATOIRE** d'un lemon. A vous de voir.

-Personnages Twilight uniquement (humains, vampires…) mais concentrez-vous sur un **SEUL **couple pour votre OS. Des personnages secondaires peuvent apparaître, bien entendu.

***O*o*O***

**2 – Règles vicieuses du concours d'OS**

Un concours d'OS est aussi un challenge que l'on souhaite relever et pour cela, voici quelques règles imposées, sinon ce serait trop simple.

-Dans la liste suivante composée de 15 mots imposés, 10 devront être présents dans vos OS. _Vous pouvez bien sûr utiliser les 15. _

_Il est possible de mettre les mots au masculin/féminin et/ou singulier/pluriel et/ou de les conjuguer si c'est nécessaire._

_**-Rond **_

_**-Pastèque**_

_**-Jongler**_

_**-Fleuriste**_

_**-Blanc**_

_**-Girafe**_

_**-Talon**_

_**-Cravate**_

_**-Tournevis**_

_**-Paillette**_

_**-Dossier**_

_**-Ecrire**_

_**-Calendrier**_

_**-Etoile**_

_**-Conservatoire**_

-Les mots et expressions suivants sont, par contre, **OBLIGATOIRES** dans vos écrits :

-Garde à vous

-A mon commandement

-Déserteur

-Gradé

***O*o*O***

**3 – Présentation des en-têtes de vos OS (obligatoire) **sous peine de refus

**Mission de l'état-major : **_Titre de votre OS_

**Truffions : **_Précisez le couple choisi_

**La charte du militaire **(Disclamer)** : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **Garde à vous Contest**

***O*o*O***

**4 – Conditions du concours d'OS**

-Que vous ayez un compte Fanfiction ou non, que vous ayez vu l'annonce sur Facebook, vous pouvez participer à ce contest, **SOUS COUVERT D'ANONYMAT**. Les OS seront publiés uniquement via le PenName jusqu'à la fin du concours. _Soyez discrets sur les réseaux sociaux !_

Donc lorsque vous nous enverrez vos écrits, merci de nous préciser dans votre mail, votre Pen Name.

-Le concours débutera le 1er Février 2015 et se terminera le 30 Avril 2015.

-Les votes auront lieu du 1er au 15 Mai 2015 via le sondage qui sera mis en place sur le Pen Name.

-Les résultats seront dévoilés sur FF et Facebook, le 16 Mai 2015 au lendemain de l'arrêt des votes.

**Une fois le concours terminé et les résultats annoncés, vous pourrez alors publier vos OS sur votre propre compte FF.**

**PS : **Tout OS qui ne respectera pas les règles citées ci-dessus sera refusé par nos soins.  
><strong>PS + : <strong>Toutes les données pour nous contacter sont disponibles sur le profile du PenName ou à défaut sur la page FB « Os Contest Twilight ».

**A MON COMMANDEMENT, GARDE A VOUS… ET A VOS CLAVIERS ! GAME ON !**

***O*o*O*O***


End file.
